


New Year, New Changes

by alynwa



Series: Boston Legal Season Six [6]
Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>News of Katie and Jerry's wedding spreads, there is a major development in the case Jerry and Clarence have been trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Monday after New Year’s Day, Jerry Espenson and his wife, Katie Lloyd Espenson, walked hand in hand into Shirley Schmidt’s office.  They had flown back to Boston first class, a wedding present from Denny and Alan, two days after their elopement and had spent the rest of their vacation making decisions about their married life and informing family about their wedding.

The first decision they had reached was that they would keep both homes; Katie’s house would be their primary residence and Jerry’s apartment would serve as their pied – a – Terre so that if either of them worked late they could choose to stay in town rather than having to commute to the house.   From December 28th through January 6th, they had rearranged their wardrobes and furniture, putting things in one place or the other.

When they weren’t doing that, they were on the phone with their respective families.  As expected, Lady Lloyd was less than pleased, but surprisingly, Katie’s father’s attitude was “Whatever makes you happy.”  He had assured his daughter and new son – in – law that he would work to change his wife’s opinion and promised Katie she would not call to nag her about her decision to marry Jerry.

Jerry’s sister was so ecstatic that someone had actually _wanted_ to marry her brother that she immediately gave them an open invitation to visit her and her family in Cleveland whenever they wanted.  Jerry thanked her profusely and put Katie on the phone to say hello.  It took her almost twenty minutes to get away.   They were both glad to be back at work so they could rest.

Shirley looked up from what she had been reading and smiled when she saw the two of them holding hands.  “Well, this is nice.  Happy New Ye…” she started to say, but stopped when she saw the bands on their ring fingers.  “Oh. My. God.  Did you two get _married?_ ”  At their enthusiastic nods, she got up and hugged them both.  “When did this happen?”

Katie answered, “Jerry proposed again and said he wanted to go to Vegas to elope, so that’s what we did.  It was all very sudden and last minute.  You aren’t upset, are you?”

“Of course not!  I’m just happy that you worked out your problems.  So, you just used the witness at whatever chapel you were in?”

Jerry replied, “No _pop_ I called Denny and Alan and they agreed to stand up for us.  Katie said I should call them since they were already in Vegas.  So far, you and they are the only friends who know we’re married.  They treated us to dinner to celebrate.”

Katie chimed in, “It was wonderful.”

“Well, we need to _pop pop_ get back to work.  Is Clarence here?”

Shirley nodded, “He is.  I don’t know if you two have discussed this on not, but now that you are married, I want you to continue not sharing an office.  Katie, you’ll stay on the fifteenth floor.  If you like, Jerry, Clarence can share the office with you.”  She held up her hand to forestall their protests.  “Trust the old, many times married woman in front of you.  Why do you think my husband and I have our offices on opposite sides of the floor?  It’s a good thing to be able to go to a neutral corner when you work with your spouse.”

Jerry bowed his head in acquiescence and was about to take his leave when Carl Sack appeared in the doorway.  “Oh, hi.  I heard you two were in the building.  Jerry, have you spoken to Clarence?”

“ _Pop,_ no.  I was about to go see him.  We have court tomorrow.”

Carl shoved his hands into his pockets and blew air forcibly from his mouth.  “Actually, no, you don’t.  I just spoke with Paul Lewiston who had just gotten off the phone with the plaintiff’s attorney.  It would seem that the plaintiff committed suicide the day after Christmas and the case is in limbo.”

Katie gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.  “That’s horrible!” she said from behind them.

Jerry paled visibly.  “I have to speak with Clarence,” he said before rushing out the door.

Carl was staring at Katie’s hands.  “Is that a wedding band?”  At her answering nod he said, “Sorry about the bad news, but congratulations on your marriage.”

Katie smiled.  “Thank you, Carl.  Well then, I’d better get to my desk and see what’s on it.  Thank you both for your well wishes.”  She closed the door on her way out so Shirley and Carl could have privacy.

Shirley had sat stunned at Carl’s news.  “I feel terrible for the family.  Something like this is doubly tragic during the holidays.”

Carl sat on her desk.  “He left a note behind saying that he just couldn’t take anymore.  He knew he was losing and he didn’t want to drag his family through what he considered his public humiliation.”

Shirley leaned her elbows on her desk.  “I imagine I should be glad that _Chang_ Poole and Schmidt has emerged victorious by default, but I don’t.  Not at all.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Clarence was sitting with his head in his hands when Jerry rushed into his office, hands firmly pressed to his thighs.  “Clarence, hello!”  He moved closer and sat across the desk from his friend.  “You heard about the plaintiff in our case?”

“Yeah,” came the dejected answer.  They sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in his own thoughts.  Finally, Clarence raised his head and announced, “I can’t do this anymore.”

“ _Pop_ , can’t do what?”

“This job!  I used to love coming to work, but ever since the Chinese took over things haven’t been the same.  This firm has lost its soul and I’m afraid if I stay much longer, I’m going to lose mine, too.”  His eyes quickly shifted from left to right as if looking to see if anyone had overheard even though Jerry had kicked his office door closed.

“What would you do if you leave?  Open your own practice?”

“Oh, no!” Clarence exclaimed, “I, I’m too shy to try to talk to people to build a practice and Clarice needs to be supervised.  I would get a job at another firm.”

“But, but Crane, I mean _Chang_ Poole and Schmidt is the best firm in Boston!  Where would you work?”

“Claire and I have been talking about this for awhile and honestly, she’s unhappy, too.  She’s talking about quitting and going back to New York.  She…she wants me to go with her.”

Jerry’s eyes bulged with excitement and he bounced three times before leaning forward to say, “ _Bingo!  Bingo!_ Don’t let her leave without you!  Not if you love her.”

Clarence looked at Jerry and a little bit of Clevant crept into his eyes and his voice as he retorted, “Who are _you_ to talk?  Ain’t you the guy who dumped his fiancée?”

Jerry presented his left hand to show off his ring.  “Not anymore.  _Pop pop,_ Katie and I eloped in Vegas Christmas Day.”

“What?  Congratulations!” Clarence shouted happily as he grabbed Jerry’s right hand and started pumping it vigorously.

“I was a fool _pop,_ but after I talked to Alan on Christmas Eve, I realized it and raced to Katie’s and _pop_ begged her to take me back.  Thank God she did.  Claire loves you and that is a rare and beautiful thing.  You could both get jobs in New York!”

“I know; she and I are going to talk about it more tonight.  She has a cold so she stayed home today.  Well, I have some other matters to attend to so…”

“Yes, I need to see what’s on my desk, too.  See ya later.”  Jerry stood to go.  “ _Pop_ Clarence?  I should tell you that Alan and Denny were witnesses at Katie’s and my wedding.  Are you mad at me?”

Clarence laughed, “I was mad at you when you called off your engagement!  I’m fine with this and really, really happy for you.  When I tell Claire I know she’ll be happy, too.”

Jerry smiled and nodded at that and went through the door.

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Denny and Alan’s jet landed back in Boston that afternoon at three thirty.  As soon as they exited the terminal to follow Dave to the car, the wind whipped their coats around them and stuck icy fingers down their necks to caress their backs.  Alan put his arm through the older man’s to subtly hurry him along.  He only let go when Dave opened the rear door so that Denny could enter first.  Dave slammed the door as soon as Alan got in and raced around to the driver’s side, got in and started the car.  “The heat’ll be up in a minute!  The car’s still warm.”

Alan wrapped his arms around himself and leaned into Denny for warmth.  “Tell me again why I thought it was a good idea to come home to a Polar Vortex?  I don’t remember it ever being this cold!”

Denny chuckled as he ruffled Alan’s hair.  “For some bizarre reason, you felt that staying in warm weather all winter was unnatural.  Or, that Boston somehow would fall apart without us here.”

“What was I _thinking?_ Don’t listen to me next winter.”

They arrived home and Dave let them out at the front door.  Rodeo was there to take their coats.  “Glad to have you back, Messrs. Crane.”

“Thank you,” Alan replied, “It’s been a long day for us both.  We had to be at the airport quite early so that Cody and Steve could do their pre – flight checks and make sure there were no problems with the flight plan so we’re going upstairs to rest.  Could you please have Olympia prepare a light supper?  Our bodies are still on Pacific time so when you bring the meal at six, it’s going to feel like nine.”

Denny grunted in agreement.  “Could you bring up the mail with dinner?  Thanks.”  Without waiting for an answer, Denny proceeded up the stairs followed by his husband.  When they got to their room, he shut the door after Alan entered and began to disrobe.  “If I’m alive next winter, we are spending it, _all_ of it, either in Las Vegas or Saint Thomas or someplace equally warm.”

Alan shuddered involuntarily as he changed into his nightshirt.  “Denny, I will spend next winter anywhere you like, but please don’t say things like ‘if I’m still alive.’  I find it upsetting.”

“You are such a _girl,”_ Denny teased, but he pulled him into a one – armed hug and then pushed him gently away and slid into bed.  “I think I’m going to call Shirley this week and invite her and Carl for dinner.  Does that sound okay with you?”

Alan was pouring drinks for them from the bar built into their armoire.  He passed a glass of scotch to Denny.  “That sounds fine.  Want to watch a movie after we eat?”

“Why not, though I have a feeling it will be watching us.”  The older man looked around the room and smiled.  “Freezing outside or not, it’s good to be home.”

Alan sat on his side of the bed and turned on the TV.  “Indeed.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Claire?  Claire, I’m home!” Clarence called as he stepped through his front door that evening after work.  Claire had moved in four months ago and he was still pleasantly shocked at how well they were getting along.  For the hundredth time he thought, _I’m so glad Alan was able to renegotiate my mortgage payments so I could keep this place._

“I’m in the kitchen!” came the response.  When he went in there, he was greeted by a hug and a kiss.  “How ya doin? How was work today?  With that big case continuing tomorrow, I assumed you and Jerry would be at the office late.  I was just making some dinner.  Want some wine?”

Clarence laughed as he listened to his girlfriend go on as she moved about the kitchen like a whirlwind.  He accepted the glass of merlot she proffered while planting a kiss on her lips.  “You seem much better.  What are you making?”

“I wasn’t as sick as I let on.  And I’m making lamb chops, garlic mashed potatoes and string beans.”

“That sounds great, but take a break; I need to talk to you about what happened today.”  He took her hand and led her to the living room couch where they sat.  “Jerry and Katie eloped.”

She sat straight up and stared at him.  “Are you freaking _kidding_ me?  When did they get back together?”

“Christmas Eve; they flew to Vegas Christmas morning and got married that afternoon with Denny and Alan as witnesses.”

“Well, whaddya know.  Good for them!”

“Something else happened today.  Jerry and I found out that the plaintiff in our case committed suicide because he was about to lose.”

“Oh, that poor guy!  I’m so sorry.”  She sipped her wine and leaned into Clarence’s body.  “I’m sure our client is thrilled.”

“No doubt.”  Clarence straightened up and turned to face her.  “Claire, do you think I could…fit in in New York?”

Claire’s eyes widened.  “Sure!  What is it you’re saying exactly, Clarence?”

He took her hand in his and said, “Chang, Poole and Schmidt isn’t a good fit for me, anymore.  Ever since Alan and Denny left, the direction the firm is going…It’s sucking the life out of me!  I don’t want to be there anymore.  Now that the case is essentially finished, I think it’s a good time to leave.  You’ve talked about quitting and going back to New York, do you still, do you still want me to come with you?”

She kissed him quickly and said, “Of course!  Yes!”

Clarence laughed nervously.  “That’s good.  I was hoping you still felt that way.  I was hoping that since we’re getting along so well, that maybe once we get established there, we can talk about taking our relationship to the next level.”  He suddenly looked unsure.  “Unless you don’t _want_ to.”

Claire kissed him again.  “I have a suggestion: Let’s go make dinner.  After we eat, we’ll settle in and talk about our future.  How’s that sound?”

Clarence nodded enthusiastically and as they walked back into the kitchen he thought, _She said_ our _future!_ That put a big smile on his face.

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

The next day, Shirley was in her office with a large mug of coffee thinking about the meeting she had attended first thing that morning with Paul Lewiston and one of the new senior managing partners, Cheng Kai.  _What a horrible little man.  And Paul!  I can’t believe he’s actually going along with what Kai wants to do!_ She was so far into her own head, she didn’t realize Carl was staring at her from the door way.

“Earth to Shirley, come in, Shirley,” he called softly and was rewarded by her eyes moving in his direction.

“Carl, come in.  Close the door.”

As he shut the door he replied, “You’re looking awfully serious.  What’s going on?”

She drained the last of her coffee and put the mug behind her on the credenza.  “Apparently, the Chinese are thinking of buying Edwin out.”

“ _What?_ ”  

“They want to continue to keep his name on the door, but they don’t want him.”

Carl bypassed the chairs in front of her desk in favor of the couch.  He sat down and stretched his arms along the top of it as he placed his right ankle on top of his left knee.  “I’m not sure I blame them, Shirley.  Between his mental issues and raising that kid he adopted on his own, he’s hardly ever here.”

“I know that, but he is still a founding partner of this firm!  First, they fire Denny and remove his name completely and now they want to cut Edwin loose, too?  Edwin should be given the option of staying or going, not dumped out on the sidewalk like trash.”

“Have you spoken to him?”

“I called him as soon as I got out of there.  He told me that he and Paul had met for dinner a couple of nights ago and Paul was asking him about his plans and whether or not he intended to return to work.  He had told him that he didn’t know when he would return.”

Carl snorted, “Let me guess: Paul reported back to Kai what Edwin said and buying him out was his response.”

Shirley nodded.  “He’s thinking about it, too.   He said he received an offer from the Chinese that would pay him a sizeable lump sum plus a yearly fee to continue to have his name on the door.  He thinks it would be mutually beneficial because his name would still be out there associated with world – class lawyering.”  She ran her fingers through her hair.  “So much has changed, Carl.  And not all for the better.  I don’t know how much more I can take.”

Before Carl could answer, her private line on the desk phone began to ring.  “It’s Denny,” she said as she checked the caller ID and picked up.  “Denny, how are you?  Dinner?  Friday?”  She looked at Carl who shrugged and gave a “Thumbs up” sign.  “Friday’s good for us both.  Yes Carl, who do you think?  Nevermind.  We’ll see you Friday at six.  Tell Alan ‘hi’ for me.  ‘Bye.”   She replaced the receiver in the cradle and shook her head.  “He said, ‘By us you mean Carl, right?’”

Carl stood up.  “I know the medication is working and he’s happily married, but Denny is still Denny.  Considering how you’re feeling about changes, that’s probably a good thing.”  He leaned over and kissed her forehead.  “I have clients to meet.  I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.”  She watched him leave.  _Something tells me this year is going to be full of change.  I hope I’m ready._


End file.
